


Best Friend

by Ari92



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), L.M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Graphic Description, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari92/pseuds/Ari92
Summary: Anne and Gilbert are THE best friends since forever, but being reunited after some time apart might mess things up.Name after the song Best Friend by Rex Orange County.Sorry for the crappy summary.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very ever first thing I post, and english is my second language, so be patient with me. Constructive criticism are welcome.  
> I never thought I'll do this, the idea for this fic was on my mind for a while now, but I finally have the courage and said 'what the hell, you only live once, fucking do it' si here I am, hope you like it.  
> (She's sixteen, he's a year older)

Carrots: Hey You! =)

Gil: Hey! Look who finally has her phone back!

Carrots: Yeah, first few days I was scracthing my face with anxiety but it was actually quiet liberating.

Gil: Technology detox?

Carrots: Something like that, so where are you now? I need to catch up.

Gil: Would you belive me if I tell you that I'm laying on my bed?

Carrots: OMG!!! You're home already?? When did you get there??

Gil: Yesterday, love the adventure but man it's good to be home.

Carrots: I'll say, you've been gone a lifetime worth of adventure and I forbide you to ever go away

Gil: What about college? Would you allow me to go then?

Carrots: I'll think about it when the time comes.

Gil: I miss you too carrots, so when are you getting here?

Carrots: My flight leaves tomorrow morning so I could be yours for the rest of the afternoon if you still wanna hang out with your smalltown, plain best friend.

Gil: Anne Shirley you are manny things, but plain? Never.

Carrots: So you haven't replace me with a new extravagant, more interesting, world traveller friend?

Gil: Of course I did but it all went to hell when I call her like a vegetable, she did not have your forgiving soul.

Carrots: HA HA, hope she punch you in the face

Gil: Nah, you still have the title on that one, gotta say you had a killer right hook for a six year old.

Carrots: Don't ever forget it ;) so how's your dad?

Gil: Very good, I actualy have some great news but I'll tell you tomorrow, same spot?

Carrots: As always, see you arrownd three?

Gil: Can't wait, good night carrots.

Carrots: Good night Gil.

After texting with Gilbert, Anne send Marilla (for the hundred time) the details of her flight for them to pick her up.  
She was glad to be coming back home, she missed her parents terribly and couldn't wait to see them but being reunited with Gilbert was all she could think about.

They've been apart for an entire year. When John Blythe was diagnosed with cancer, the prospect given didn't look to bright, so father and son decided to take a year off to enjoy life doing what they love the most, travel.  
From the smallest town to the largest city, the duo try to see and live all they could, first six month spend backpacking through Europe, then took a flight straight to California, rented a car and made a roadtrip all the way to Avonlea.  
Through all that Anne and Gilbert stayed in touch as much as they could, texting everyday, videochat when he could get wifi, he even send her postcards from all the places he went knowing that she would love it more than a thousand phonecalls.  
But it wasn't enough, they never been apart like this. Even if there was a family trip, both set of parents knew better than to separate the two of them. So Anne would tag along with the Blythe promising her family to be well behaved, and Gilbert would join the Cuthbert promising his father he and Anne would not get another gray hair out of Marilla.

They been inseparable from the first...second moment when Anne came to live with the Cuthbert.  
Her parents had died when she was a baby in a car crash, with no one to claim her she went to foster care. When Marilla found out what happend to Bertha, her best friend in college, although they lost touch after she got married and went to live to Scotland, she couldn't belive it, and to top it all there was a little girl out there who would never get to know her mother's free spirit and great sens of humor.  
So, after haveing a long conversation with Mathew, the pair went to look for her friend's daugther.  
When they arrive to the orphanage they made them wait in what it simulated to be a family room, then they brought her in. The moment the skinny six year old with eyes way to big for such a tiny face and wlid orange bright hair came to view, clutching what it looked like to be a not so stuffed Teddy bear, Mathew was gone for her, makeing a silent contract with the universe that she would be spoiled to no end.

-Hi Anne - Marilla greeted her. Sensing the little girl was probably shy (the older women still laughs about that thought till this day, Anne throwing the shyness away the minute they leave the bulding, talking non stop untill she went to bed) she sat on her knees on the floor for them to be face to face.- I'm Marilla Cuthbert, and this is my brother Mathew. I know you don't know us but when we found out about you we wanted to meet you. I was friends with your mother.

-You knew my mom?!- she asked opening her blue eyes imposible bigger with astonishment.

-Yes, we used to be very close, but we lose touch over the years so I just found out about you and what happend to them, I'm very sorry Anne.

The girl stare at the floor, no wanting to make eye contact, so they couldn't see her eyes filling up with tears. Even at such young age, when no ones really cares about you, you learn to bottle up your emotions and only letting go when you are alone.

-I know that we are not the young couple you expected to be your... parents - Marilla continue - and if you want to wait to be adopted by someone...better than a brother and sister living in a farmhouse all the way in Canada, I'll respect that, we can still be in contact and I will tell you everything you want to know about your mom and dad, but if you like the idea then maybe...

Marilla was cut by a crushing hug, she glance at her brother who was smiling at her with love and amusement.  
She felt her shirt getting wet and saw Anne crying once she pull apart.

-You want to adopt me? You want to be my family?- she asked with so much hope in her eyes and voice that Marilla couldn't help to grin.

-Only if you want to - said Mathew.

A couple of month later, when the adoption papers where done, the three of them went back home, Anne Shirley becomeing Anne Cordelia Shirley- Cuthbert (she always wanted a second name so they let her pick it).

One afternoon, a few days after settling in, she was playing outside when Marilla call her.

-Anne, come here you have visit- as she approach she saw a handsome man with a boy, a little bit taller than her.- Anne these are our neighboors, John Blythe and his son Gilbert.

-Hi Anne, what a marvelous hair you have!-said John. At the compliment her face went completely red, beeing used to always be tease about it. Wich, at seven years old, Gilbert didn't know better than not to add..

-She looks like a carrot!

If Anne was red before, at that point she had turn purple with anger and before she could process what she was doing, her fist was going full speed right to Gilbert's jaw, makeing one of his tooth fly to the floor.

-Anne Shirley! What in God's name did you just do?!-scream Marilla, horrified at her adoptive daugther's actions.

That made Anne realized what she have done and, with a panic look in her eyes, started to run away.  
Later, after everyone was gone, Mathew found her hiding in the barn, crying in silence.

-Hey kiddo, we were worried about you, couldn't found you.

-You're going to send me away aren't you?- she asked between sobs.

-And why on earth we would do that? Families don't turn on each other over a mistake.

-So you're not mad at me?

-Well Marilla may be a little upset, but I'm sure if you apologize to her and Gilbert , she'll leave this incident behind.

-But he call me a carrot! I hate him!

-I'm sure he didn't mean it, and I bet if you give him the chance he'll apologize to you to, what do you say? Can you do that for me?

Anne seem to think about it for a while but finally smiling at him said-I'll do anything for you Mathew.

The next day Marilla drag Anne to the Blythe's home. John open the door with the biggest smile on his face.

-Well hello Cuthbert ladies, to what do I owe this pleasure?

-Hello John, we're here because Anne would like to say  
something to Gilbert, if you allow it.

-Of course, come on in, Gil is in the livingroom.-Anne enter with her eyes glue to the floor, hateing every minute of it, when she felt a bump in her arm, finding Jhon stareing at her with complicity while he said in a whisper-by the way, I used to do boxeing back in the day, you have an impressive right hook, I can see you wining a title one day-that made Anne grin from ear to ear untill...

-John! Do not encourage her!

-Sorry Mar-when she turned away he wink at Anne.

They found Gilbert on the couch, watching tv, when he saw Anne he couldn't help but smile showing a gap between his theeth. That made her want to laugh and felt remorse at the same time.

-Hi-he said looking a little bit shy.

-Hello Gilbert, Anne don't you have something to say?- Marilla look at Anne with a seriousness she wouldn't dare to contradict.

-Hi Gilbert, sorry for hitting you yesterday-she said without looking at him.

-I'm sorry for calling you carrots, I didn't mean to make you feel bad.

At that she look into his eyes and saw that his apologize was sincere - Sorry for your tooth.

-It's okey, it was loose already, and they left me a dollar for it this morning. If you like I can buy you an icecream with it when the truck comes by. 

-Or maybe I can took another one down, that way we could by one for each.

-Anne!-scream Marilla not beliveing what she just said.

-It's okey miss Cuthbert-said Gilbert- they are going to come out eventualy so why not do it for icecream?

After that the became inseparable, not spending more than a day apart. Even though he was a year older than her they always had lunch toghether at school. Gilbert had a few friends in his class but he much preferd spendig time with Anne and her group.  
They share the same passion for learning and reading, never buying the same book so they could always trade.  
Playing in the woods until one of their parents had to go looking for them. Watching the weirdest movies they could find, haveing sleepovers more often than sleeping alone in their own bedrooms.

So yeah, Anne miss the hell out of Gil. Especially after not being able to even text him for almost two month because of the summer camp rules of "no phones allow". She went there to work as a counselor, helping with kids who, like her, had a rough start. She loved every minute of it but now was more than ready to come back home and enjoy the rest of the summer with his best friend.

She fell asleep wondering what it would be like to finally be at reaching distance of him. Would he smell diferent when she'll hug him, would he still like being hug by her, would she still be his best friend? Maybe, after seeing the world, he'll find her boreing..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again.  
> If you're still reading thank so much!

Gilbert was wating on Anne in their spot, a secluded space next to the lake that it was hard to see from the outside.  
He was laying on the grass, enjoying the sound of his surrounding, birds singing in the distance, the waves of the lake kissing the shore, the breeze moving through the trees.  
He missed this. Not that there weren't places like this any where else. He saw the most beautiful landscape all through his journey, the fiery orange and purple sky melting with the Arizona desert, the Sunwapta Falls in Alberta, the vineyards in Tuscany, Fort Lovrijenac castle in Croatia, and so much more. But none of them where his, haveing to share those places with crowds of turist.  
But this little spot he had found with Anne one day while playing hide and seek, a place where the water had strech just a little bit for them, makeing it the world's smallest shore, hidden among the trees, with water lilys and pickerel weeds. This one was only their's.

He missed her. Every time he saw something that she'd like or only they would find funny he'll text her and she always replay, no matter how late it was for her.  
She kept him update with the Avonlea news, like when Prissy Andrews shave half of her hair to scandalize her parents, or how Bille and Josie started to date, and then broke up, and started to date again, and broke up again, and poor Jerry who had decided to declare his love for Diana Barry in the middle of the cafeteria makeing a fool of himself. Charlie an Moody try their best to persuad him out of it 'Dude it'll be social suicide!' but he did it anyways and till now Di won't even look at him claiming he embarrassed her in front of the entire school, but Anne secretly knew that her kindred spirit grew a soft spot for him that day.

Gilbert miss her constant presence, a pillar in his life he didn't realized how big it was till it wasn't there. She was far away to hug him when he thought his father couldn't take it anymore. He always told him he was fine, but he could see it in his eyes that he was in pain. She wasn't there for so manny things he'd have love to share with her, but something good came out of it and he couldn't wait to tell her.

He lean on his elvoes when he heard a noise coming from across the lake. A girl pass by riding a bike, she must be new in town, he thought being Anne the only redhead in Avonlea, although her colour was darker than his best friend's. She look cute, and made himself a reminder to ask about her to the guys.

Gilbert was lost in his thoughts when he was startled by someone aproaching, makeing him to stand up.  
The mistery redhead was carring her bike on one side, only there was no mistery girl, he could recognize that smile and freackles anywhere.

-Anne??

The next moment a loud squealing broke through the peaceful afternoon. After thrownig away her bike to the ground, Anne ran to Gilbert to hug the life out of him.  
Gilbert finally felt at home. Even tough he had return two days ago, something was missing, like when you're in a dream and everything looks the same but you know there's something wrong.

Although there was still something wrong. Anne's hug didn't feel quite as usual. Something mushy pressed against his chest, her hair felt more silky, her waist smaller, makeing him tight his arm around her to keep her in place.

-I can't belive you are here! And...it's everything okey?- she ask once she saw his puzzle expression.

Gilbert left just after Anne's fifteen birthday. Through their year apart clearly puberty had hit her (like a full speed train in his opinion) but he shouldn't be freaking out about it, biology speaking it was bound to happend. She still was his friend. It just didn't hit him till this point that she was a girl girl.

-What? Yeah..I, it's..you grew- boobs - taller! I didn't recognize you for a moment.

-Practically nothing, you should see Josie, her legs look like they go all the way up to her neck, always bragging how many model agency's are after her.  
She's been so stuck up lately I don't think she can bend over anymore-she finish with a huff.

-Glad to see you haven't change carrots- Gilbert said laughing -altough I thought you two were getting along.

-It comes and goes. I'll kill anyone who hurts her, but she still likes getting under my skin. But enough about me, I want to hear from you! Tell me everything from your great Voyage!

-We spoke almost every day carrots, I already told you everything.

-And what about the big news you had to tell me? Wait, how's your dad? I want to see him when we get back, is he okey?

-Well actually he's part of the news.- He sat again on the grownd, signing Anne to do the same. -On our way back we visit a few medical centers specialized in alternative treatments and, after a lot of convincing on my part, he decided to give it a try and he's doing great! He has to stick to the treatment for a year, we already talk with a doctor in Toronto, who is going to be the one keeping up with his progress. We have to visit her once a month so they can ran test on him and all that but, I think it's going to work.

-Oh my God Gilbert, that's amazing! I'm so happy!!- she threw her arms arround his neck and as he hug her back he couldn't help to notices her hair smell like strawberries, something he always knew but somehow, after being apart for so long, felt different.- So, now that your dad is good and well, let's move on to important things, where are my souvenirs?

-I got to be honest with you Anne- her face fell for a moment- I bought you so much stuff that remind me of you that I left the bag at home, so what would you say if I give you a present once a month?

-Oh I love that Gil! Thank you! But now I feel kind of bad for not haveing something for you-she said pouting. 

Gilbert took a while before answering, never taking his eyes from her bottom lip.

-Well maybe we can make a day out of it.

-Like a holiday?

-Yeah, only once a month, you will recibe a present and I will choose the activity, and you have to cook me anything I want.

-Can we call it Shibert's day?

-Sure.

They lay on the grass talking their ears off, laughing, shareing pictures and stories from the past year.  
Anne made a crown of weeds and flowers for each of them. The day was spectacular, sky was completely clear, not a single cloud in sight, the sun shining above them in a perfect summer day.

-Stupid weather guy!- Anne exclaime with anger sitting abruptly.

-Whats's wrong?

-It's too damm hot! That's what's wrong!

-We could go swimming, I don't know if you notice but there's a lake right in front of us.

-No I can't because I didn't bring my bathing suit!

-Why not?

-Because stupid weather guy said it will rain!

-Since when do you hear him? You know you have to do the exact opposite of what he says.- Anne walked to the water, slpashing her face and the back of her neck with it, trying to cool her body.-We could always skinny dip- sugested Gilbert.

-What? No!

-Why not? I already saw you bare chested.

-When??

-When we play doctor.

_._

A couple of month into their new friendship, little Anne found Gilbert in his room with a plastic stethoscope in his face playing with his toy soldiers.

-Hey, what are you doing?-asked Anne.

-Practicing, I want to be doctor when I grow up, so I'm trying to get use to blood and stuf.

-Where's the blood? 

-Here- he said lifting a bottle of ketchup.

-Cool, can I play?

-Yes! It'll be much easier with you, this soldiers are to tiny.- He put a blanket on the floor and patted on it for Anne to sit -So, first I'm going take a blood sample.- He took his toy syringe and put it on her arm, Anne made a dramatic sigh trying not to look, wich made him laugh.- Good, know I'm going to check your heart.

At that Anne took the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up. Gilbert blush furiously, but as a good pretend professional he kept working trying to hear her heart beats.  
In that moment Marilla enter the room.

-Anne I'm gonna get going, please beh....Anne Shirley what are you doing?!

-We're playing doctor-she answerd innocentley.

-You can play with your clothe on!- she huff while putting her daugther's shirt down. -And you should be ashamed of your self Gilbert, a respectable boy like you never lets a girl take her clothe off in front of him.

-Sorry Ms. Cuthbert.

-But Marilla, when we go to the doctor he makes me take my shirt off for examination.

-That's different because he is a professional and I'm in the room with you. Now enough of it, I have to go, please behave and listen to John.

_._

-That so doesn't count! And it's not the same.

-Yes it does, I was the first seven year old who got to first base, I was a legend!

-Gosh, who else did you tell? Wait, is that why Charlie Sloane kept inviting me to play dates all through first grade??

Gilbert couldn't help to laugh out loud.

-Poor guy, he hated me for it.

-I hate you right now. I'm still not skinny dipping with you.

-Oh come on! It's a hundred degrees out here. I won't even look, I'll jump in the water first and stay down until you are in.

That seem to convince Anne, who just answer 'fine'. Gilbert strip down to his boxers and ran to the water cursing at how cold it was.  
He wave his hand at Anne to let her know he was going down.  
The moment his head went under, he felt his nose fill up with water making him caugh with no other choice than come out for air. As he clear his eyes he capture Anne pulling out her sundress.

His breath caught up in his throat, he couldn't look away even though he knew he should. From the distance his eyes roam over her legs to her little waist, she wasn't wearing a bra, her breast in display for him. She was right, it wasn't the same.  
He kept looking up until he meet her eyes.

-Gilbert Blythe you pervert!- she yeld at him trying to cover herself with her arms.

-I'm sorry, it was an accident!- he responded quickly turning away.

He heard her getting in the lake and then felt water crushing against his neck as she wouldn't stop splashing.

-I knew you became a deviant in Europe!

-It was an accident, I sware!- he try to defend himself covering up with his hands- I started to choke and when I went for air I accidentaly saw you, I'm sorry!

The attack stop then, he slowly turn around and found Anne (well, only her head floating) with her eyebrows furrowed.

-Truce?-he asked.

-Yeah, yeah.

-Just so you know, the water is pretty clear and I can still see you- he gestured to her chest.

-Right back at you- she answerd smiling- Nice boner you loser.

Gilbert look with horror to his private parts, and there it was, his southern buddy betraying him in the worst way possible. There was nothing he could say on his behalf so he just own it.

-You know what? I'm a teenage boy with hormones all over the place, sue me.

At that Anne started to laugh out loud throwing her head back, Gilbert joining her.

-Well this was quite the reunion- he said between laughs.

-I'll say.

Later that day, after paying a visit to John, they we're laying on the couch in Gilbert's house watching tv. He had his legs on the coffe table, Anne's legs on his lap while humming in content, the sun setting outside.

-So do you want to sleepover here or you prefer we go to your place?

-I'm sorry but I promess Di I stay in her house tonight, Ruby and Cole will be there too.

-But you say you'll be mine for the day- Gilbert protest like he was a toddler and pouting just like one.

-Actually I said I'll be yours for the rest of the afternoon, and we are hitting evening time now. Plus I have to catch up with them too.

-I won't let you go- he declare, throwing his body death weight on Anne.

-Oh my God, when did you get so big and heavy, I can't breathe!

Reluctanly, Gilbert let go off Anne, walking her to the door. He had the face of a child who's been denied his favorite toy.

-Hey it's just one night- she try to confort him, holding his face between her hand and looking into his eyes- and you're not going anywhere anymore, we can do it when ever we want to.

-You're talking of sleepovers or..

-Bye Gil, see you tomorrow.

-Bye Carrots.

That night, as he lay in his bed, Gilbert thought about what happend at the lake.  
He wasn't attracted to Anne, it was perfectly normal for a boy of his age to have a physical reaction to the female body. It was only a biologic response, that was all.  
With that out of his head he went to sleep, dreaming about a redheaded nymph who do NOT look like Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be hard on Marilla, she's from the old school
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, after leaving Gilbert's house when the hugging and squealing where over, and cream mask where on, Anne, Ruby, Diana and Cole sat in Di's bedroom floor with their pj's on, looking through magazines talking nonsens.

-Hey Di, how long do I have to leave this on my face for my skin to look like Macaulay Culkin in Home Alone?- ask Cole as he glance himself in the mirror.

-I don't know, two month maybe?

-Ouch, If you keep this bitch attitud you will leave me no choice than to call Jerry right now and tell him that you said you actually find him cute- he threatened as Diana frozen in her place with her mouth hanging open and her cheeks tomato red.

-Oh my god when did she said that?!- an astonished Anne ask.

-She confess to us two weeks ago at Josie's gathering- Ruby pitch in -before she throw up- she finish with a disgusted face. 

-I think her exact words were that his butt look cute- Cole add with a mischievous smile.

-I was drunk! It is completely absurd to take anything I said seriously!

-I don't know Di, you know what thay say "in vino veritas"- at the clueless expression of her friends, Anne add- In wine there is truth.

-Well I don't know who says that, but we were drinking beer, not wine. Now can we please drop it?

-Sorry Di, we were just teasing you. I still can't belive I miss that! I'm never leaving again.

As they decided wich movie to watch, a messege pop up in Anne's phone. Sensing who it might be, she quickly unblock it to see a "good night carrots, hope you're haveing a good time" from Gilbert. Without helping the grin that appear across her face she text him back, not realizing her three friend were looking at her with amuse and curious smiles. Diana broke the silence first.

-Sooo Anne, how was your big reunion with Gilbert?

-Oh it was wonderful Di! We talk and laugh, and hang up at his place, it was just like he never left.

-Does he look different? Oh I'm sure he must have acquire an eruopean distinguished air- Ruby sigh with dreamy eyes.

-I thought you have overcome your obsession with Gilbert Blythe by now Rubes- Cole pointed.

-As a matter of fact I did, but that doesn't mean I can't still appreciate a handsome guy like him.

-Can't argue with that- he answerd -So does he?

-Does he what?- Anne ask confuse.

-Does he look different. Did he change at all? Is he taller or imposible more handsome?

Anne thought about it for a moment. Have Gilbert really change? He seem the same as always, makeing durky jokes, teasing her, competing over nothing.  
He was always handsome, a blind person could see that, but she never give it too much thought. She try to remember their afternoon at the lake...he had defentily grew taller, and his back look broader too, although it wasn't much of a suprise given the fact that he usualy work out.  
His smile was the same as always tough, the way his eyes crinkle as his lips lift upwards, showing a set of dimples, never failing in being completely sincere and inmediately contagious. It was her favorite thing about him. That and the five little freackles spread across his nose. Two features she would like to see in her love ideal one day, not that Gilbert had anything to do with it.

-Maybe, I don't know, I was just happy to see him- Anne thought by giving light answerers her friends will drop the subject. Of course she was wrong.-Hey! What are you doing?!-she yelp as Cole snap her phone from her hands-.

-You must have take pictures toghether...Aha!-Anne saw as Cole's eyes went ridiculus wide -OMG!! THAT'S GILBERT?? Anne I sware to you, if you don't do anything about it I'm getting a red wig and march to his house right now!!

-Let me see!-Diana urge quickly as she and Ruby set themself on each side of Cole -Damn, look at that tan.

-Yeah, he's defentily got that worldly look now.

-Excuse me, why would you get a red wig?

The three friends look at each other, silent deciding who would be the one to speak first.

-Anne- Diana started -haven't you ever thought of Gilbert more than just a friend?- seeing Anne's lost expression she add -you know, like in a romantic kind of way?

-Gross NO!!- she nearly yell in high pitch voice- I now him forever, you all know that! He's like my brother!

-Jamie and Cersie were brother and sister- Cole pointed out -that didn't stop them. If Gilbert was my brother I wouldn't mind going all Lanister on him.

That gain Cole a lot of "Ew!, God, That's disgusting" pillows thrown at him, and the title of the most disturbed thing he ever said, wich he held with pride.

-But seriously Anne- Ruby came back to the subject after everyone calm down -it never cross your mind? You never wonder what it would be like dating Gilbert after all this years?

-Honestly no. It's never been like that with him, we are budds, chumbs, I'm practically a guy to him.

-A guy who develope very nicely this past year, may I add- Diana compliment her- Unless Charlie or Moody grow boobs I don't think it's the same.

-First of all thank you, but, as I say before, it's not like that between us. Gilbert is my best friend, as well as you, and that is never going to change. So can we please no talk about it anymore, and watch Mean Girls?

With everyone's approval on the selected movie, the topic was quickly drop as Cady Heron started to intruduce herself.  
Anne try her best to pay attention, but her mind kept wondering on their previous conversation. Needless to say this wasn't the first time her relationship with Gilbert was brought on. Every once in a while her parents would ask "How's Gilbert?" in a sing-song tone, wich actually meant "Are you still friends or do we have to stop allowing you two sleeping in the same bedroom?". That usualy made her temper fire up, rambleing about how they were in the twenty first century, and she had the right to be trusted on haveing a male friend, and why they didn't worry when she spend the night with Diana, as she could be easyly haveing sex with her too.  
Marilla have heard it all too many times but she couldn't, in good conscience, stop herself from asking, even if that meant a few days of her daugther's bad mood and sarcastic answers. She trusted Anne and Gil, but they were still young and young people made mistakes.  
Their friends would tease them too but this was the first time they were seriuos about it. "How could they think she had feelings for him" she thought. Sure, Gilbert is very good looking and has a very nice body, she could admit that to herself, but that wouldn't be the reasons why she would like him. If she would found him attractive it will because of how smart he was, and compassionate, generous, kind and funny. Of course she wouldn't mind the phisycal part, like the hair that started to grow on his lower abdomen or his silky dark curls that were always out of any combs control.  
But that would be in a hypothetical case. Because, even if she had feelings, why on earth a guy like Gilbert Blythe would be interested in someone like her?

**Author's Note:**

> Again constructive criticism and pointing mistakes are welcome (just please be nice about it, I feel like loseing my author virginity).  
> I always thought little Anne would be too adorable so here she is.  
> Also I don't know if ice cream trucks really existed in PEI but I always dream with one growing up, so here it is this too.


End file.
